The Lost Son
by Julian Ozar
Summary: Lu Ten did not really die. He was lost. Transported far from home by powers beyond his reckoning, he is now a stranger among strange Foreign Devils Yes, that's a hint .
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Thanks for giving this fic a chance. This fic will focus on Lu Ten and my own little fanwank on what happened to him. It was assumed that he had died, although it wasn't expressly stated how. In this fic, he didn't die but disappeared into another place. It will have a lot of OC's but it also have a lot of cameos from minor characters.

Also, this fic will deal a lot about spirituality and east-west contrast. A lot of the original characters featured here are inspired by the Roman empire and Greek culture. Where, the Avatar world mostly deals with Buddhism and Hindu inspired mysticism, like chakra's and reincarnations, in contrast, Lu Ten finds himself among people who hold to the Neo-Platonic, Hermetic and Gnostic matrixes of Western esoteric tradition.

For those of you who are a bit unfamiliar about Western esoteric tradition, it concerns the mystery cults, initiation rituals (later stolen by Christianity - baptism and Eucharists) and general Oneiromantic mystical systems which had been the Western world's birth right had Orthodox Christianity not wiped them out.

Oh and almost forgot. Disclaimer: Avatar and Lu Ten belongs to Nickelodeon-Viacom, and those weeaboos, Mike and Bryan

Reviews will be great.

So without further delay, I present The Lost Son...

* * *

Chapter 1 First Contact

* * *

His last memories were that of the siege of Ba Sing Se. The forward assault team – all wearing heavy armor and expert fire benders – had managed to put massive breach into the outer walls. That had been one of the most exciting times of his military life. After all, he was given his first command, nearly 300 men were under his command, and the breach into Ba Sing Se's walls will prove to be his most decisive action to date.

Although his father, general Iroh, advised him not to wait for the main vanguard, youthful yearning for glory would drive him ahead of the main assault. He had committed his men to glory.

A terrible mistake.

The Earth Benders were prepared and they easily annihilated the first wave of his men. He ordered a retreat but they had managed to block the breach they made with rocks. His men fought boldly even as they were cut to the last.

After a few minutes of futile resistance his 300 man army was reduced to seven himself included. He and the remnants were about to annihilated when a blinding light appeared in the battlefield swallowing everyone in a massive explosion of light.

Light. Blinding light and then nothing. He was sure that he was dead, and yet he knew that he was not. He felt like he was floating, dreaming, waiting to be awakened.

The sun shone brightly, oppressive in its intensity. It was a hell of a wake up call. He tried to open his eyes but he still could not see who it was who was talking. He was in a desert. At least, it felt like a desert.

[Is he alive?] A voice, manly and gruff asked in an alien language that Lu Ten could not understand.

[I think he is.] Little bastard.

[Be quite fool!] His companion answered.

[I say we kill him and take the coat.] Should be worth a few silver coins

[Aulis, stop being a bloody idiot and get the sergeant.]

[Why do I have to do it?]

[Just do it!]

* * *

Lu Ten felt himself being dragged by heavy hands to some shade, where he felt more people surrounding him. Cool water touched his lips and he drank them greedily. In the distance, he could hear an imperious voice issuing orders back and forth in an alien language, but before he could get a good look at him, he passed out once again.

Lu Ten slept once more. He did know how long he slept only that he slept. It felt like weeks, perhaps it had only been hours but he slept. Little did he know than when he awakens, his world will be changed forever.

As Lu Ten slept, two men watched him. Both wore military uniforms – furnished breast plates, bracers, purple cloaks and greaves. One of the men was taller, well built and with penetrating grey eyes that looked at men with contempt. The other one was smaller, younger – probably no older than Lu Ten. And although officious, was also less choleric in his bearings. Both wore short swords on their belts and moved in a way that said that they were casual killers.

They were in a tent. A large one, and comfortable. There were many maps, casks of wine, weapons, bandages, etc… Lu Ten slept on the floor on clean and comfortable bedding.

How did they find him, Avinis? The smaller one asked the taller one. It was a silky voice, rife with the tonalities of aristocracy, but it was spoken in an impish and playful manner that would have reminded Lu Ten of his father if he could understand the words.

Right where you said he would be my lord. A bunch of the boys found him. Gave them extra rations of wine as you ordered. As ever, your abilities at prescience astounds me. The taller one answered with candor.

Spare me your praises, Colonel. I know your opinions about Oneiromancy. Tell me, does he speak the Reme tongue?

I was hoping you would know, my lord.

Well, we shall know soon enough.

Lu Ten was agitated by the talk that he could not understand, and before he can say anything else, he was splashed with water. He stood up, spitting out water from his mouth, panicking and willing to defend himself.

The two military men looked at him with amusement. They clearly didn't belong to any of the four nations and they looked very… foreign, very unlike the foreigners he had met in his lifetime, and he had met many. They were taller than he was and their skin was olive, although the sun made it even darker than most.

The taller one kept a stoic face while the shorter one smiled down at him in a calm manner. And he was right the smaller one was about his age but also was taller than he was. He also had aquiline features and a penetrating gaze that made Lu Ten scared and awed at the same time.

"Who are you?" Lu Ten demanded.

They looked at each other and exchanged words briefly. They looked at him again, waiting for him to make his move. Lu Ten obliged them. He stood up from the sleeping mat where he slept and tried to at least be princely. That is until he found out that he was nude.

Lu Ten hurriedly tried to cover himself, as the two men laughed. The tall one threw him a foreign looking tunic which he wrapped around himself hurriedly.

"Who are you?" Lu Ten snapped. "And what do you want from me? What am I doing here? Are you Earth kingdom soldiers? Mercenaries?"

The two men spoke hurriedly with each other and the smaller one pointed at himself. "Ventinis. Ventinis." Then pointed at his companion. "Boor."

The taller one growled and correctly said his name, by pointing to himself. "Avinus."

"Lu Ten." Lu Ten pointed at himself.

"Lu Ten." The two repeated and put their hands to their chests in what appeared to be a salute.

"Ventinis," Lu Ten at the shorter, smiling one and then pointed at the bigger one, "Avinis."

Avinis nodded, pleased.

"Boor," Lu Ten added to please the one called Ventinis. Ventinis laughed and motioned Avinis to fetch something. The tall one left grumbling to himself.

Ventinis motioned Lu Ten to sit down and rest. His body as it turns out had been broken in several places, but his rescuers, odd as they are, were able to save him.

"I am Lu Ten. Son of Iroh. Grandson of Azulon. Prince of the Fire nation. Commander of the 7th Fire Horse regiment," Lu Ten announced proudly even as he sat down unceremoniously, "not that you could understand anything I say."

Ventinis smiled and repeated, "Lu Ten," nodding his head in amusement, "Lu Ten."

A few minutes passed and Avinis returned with a girl who looked nothing like them. She was brown skinned and did not look like she came from any of the four nations either. Ventinis pointed at her pleasantly and then at his mouth.

Lu Ten shook his head. He didn't want that! No! No!

The foreigners chuckled and the one known as Ventinis laughed and he made a speaking motion with his hands. Lu Ten nodded his head in understanding.

The girl spoke first in halting and heavily accented Fire Nation language. "Greetings sir. I am Shiya. I am here to translate on behalf of my masters."

Ventinis blinked his surprise. He wanted to ask so many questions but he kept his mouth shut and focused on the here and now.

"Thank you Shiya. I have many questions." Lu Ten responded awkwardly.

"They will have to wait, sir. You see, my master has a very pressing question to ask of you."

Strange. But since they saved his life, he thought it best to be patient. "Okay, ask then."

Shiya spoke with Ventinis rapidly. When they stopped talking Shiya turned to Lu Ten and said this, "My lord, Ventinis wishes to know if a scarred man with very god like powers has attacked any villages near your kingdom?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Do you anyone by the name of Gallis?"

"No, what is this about?"

Shiya turned to Ventinis and spoke rapidly. The three of them talked quickly and Ventinis became even more disturbed.

"What is this about?" Lu Ten demanded.

"I am sorry sir, but my lords have requested that you rest. You are still clearly tired."

"Yes, Shiya. I am tired but I also want answers and I want to know who they are and what they want with me."

Ventinis spoke rapidly and Shiya nodded her head in obedience.

"My master is Prince Ventinis has ordered me to introduce him formally to you. He is Prince Ventinis of the house of Teriaris, a cousin of the Pantokratos Belaris II, son of General Vernis, Commanding officer of the whole army outside this tent. A loyal citizen of the Reme empire. Colonel Avinis, you already know."

"Well, I'm glad I'm in the presence of another royalty," Lu Ten said sarcastically. "What does he want with me?"

"He has rescued you because he wants your help in finding a criminal. You will help him find one of the most dangerous beings in existence."

"What? I don't even know him. Why does he want that from me?"

Avinis barked a few questions and Shiya eagerly answered him. Avinis signaled her to answer him.

"Please, no more questions. You must rest."

"I will not rest until I know what you want from me." He jabbed his finger at Ventinis who smiled at him causally. Ventinis spoke in his strange language.

"He said that you will help him find the fugitive, Gallis…"

"I know you said that, but I won't I have other concerns and other worries…"

"Prince Ventinis says…" Shiya began.

"I know you're translating for him. Just spit it out!" Lu Ten said testily, angry at him being put in a precarious position.

"He says that he saw you in a vision. He will help you and you will help him."

"A vision?" Lu Ten snickered. "Is that why I'm here? Because you had a vision?"

"Pleroma," Ventinis answered.

"Pleroma," Lu Ten repeated. "Very well. I appreciate your rescue and all but my men need me. My father needs me. I have to go." Lu Ten tried to get out of the tent but Avinis blocked his way.

"Don't," Lu Ten warned. Avinis and Shiya began talking hurriedly.

"Please, Lu Ten. Don't do this. These people helped you. You owe it to them to at least comply with their wishes."

"Let's get something straight," he stared at the two men. "You kidnapped me. You knocked me unconscious and now you want me to help you? I will not be a hostage."

When Avinis tried to push him back down, Lu Ten countered with a swift kick, but the large man was able to block it in time. Ventinis laughed while Shiya fled to the edge of the tent. Avinis and Lu Ten fought each other with fists and kicks, until Lu Ten seized upon the chance to draw out Avinis' short sword, but the big man was faster and tackled him down, the two of them rolling out the tent. Lu Ten was losing and so he used the only weapon he had left – fire bending.

It was a good thing Avinis wore armor otherwise, he would have been burned. The giant rolled away from Lu Ten, trying to stamp out the flamed on his purple cape. Holding Avinis's short sword, Lu Ten took his chance to escape but before he could have run at least a few yards from the tent, he was knocked forward. Ventinis had moved so rapidly that he had managed to disarm Lu Ten before he could react. In another split second, Ventinis had managed to throw Lu Ten on his back.

Soldiers, all wearing battle gear similar to Ventinis, gathered to surround Lu Ten but Ventinis waved them away. Lu Ten stood up and threw fire at Ventinis but the foreigner swatted away the flames as if they didn't matter.

Lu Ten's eyes widened in fear. What sort of creature is this?

"What are you?"

"Ventinis," he answered and before long, Lu Ten was knocked unconscious once more.

Shiya ran to Lu Ten and explained the situation to him. "Prince Lu Ten. You are no longer in the lands of the four nations You are nowhere near home. Please, these men are only trying to help you. You must not antagonize them."

Lu Ten looked at Ventilis and in a single glance knew this to be true.

"Where am I?"

"I don't know," Shiya answered.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Meeting New Cultures

* * *

Lu Ten woke up again the next day only this time, he was kept in a little prison tent. He was kept there under heavy surveillance for days on end with no one to talk to except Ventinis and Shiya, who visited him at least once or twice a day. Ventinis would enter the tent chat a bit (Shiya translating), subtly probing him for knowledge, perhaps try a little joke and then leave.

During that time, Shiya had been more helpful. Talking to him, teaching him about their ways and how to conduct himself among these foreigners. From what Lu Ten had discovered, Shiya was a refugee who was rescued by these foreigners. They took her with them as they hunted down their prey, taking her from burned village, destroyed by the entity who they are tracking. Lu Ten had asked about her past, but she was tight lipped about it. When Lu Ten tried to talk to her about his own life, about the fire nation, about his father, general Iroh and his grandfather the fire lord, she withdrew. At first, he thought it was because she was shy but something told him that it was something else, some secret that she wanted kept.

After three days, they packed up and left. Like everyone, Lu Ten was made to ride a large horse-like mammal with two horns and sharp teeth called an Ox-fiend. Everyone was mounted, which meant that this was a cavalry unit. Interesting, Lu Ten thought. He thought about escaping but even if he could, he was stuck in the middle of nowhere. The land where they were was clearly not part of any of the four nations. It would be suicide to run off… well, at until he could figure out where he was.

Over the course of their journey, Lu Ten made it a point to observe his captors. There were around fifty men in Ventinis' little army. 30 of them were typical soldiers, except they were very varied. Some had dark brown skin, while others were so pale that they seemed dead. They brawled, got drunk, fool around and generally be fools. They were also much more deadly in combat. Lu Ten was sure that if fire nation soldiers were incapable of fire bending, they would not be able to match these soldiers in a fair fight.

He saw these men in military exercises. The brutality of their tactics, the ruthlessness of their training. They were practically barbarians. And that wasn't all. They swore, drank and brawled with each other in ways that would have made even the dirtiest pirate cry in fear. One time, he even saw one of them get flogged by one of the officers for inciting trouble.

Barbarians.

As for the remaining 20 kept to themselves. They always walked around with hoods covering their heads and whispered their foul incomprehensible language amongst themselves.

Lu Ten was grateful that Shiya was always visiting him. Whenever she visited him, she taught him how to speak the foreigner's language, starting with greetings and then moving on to common phrases. Lu Ten suspected that Ventinis ordered this but he didn't care.

Slowly, Lu Ten managed to learn about these men who had captured/rescued him. They came from a distant land across the sea called the Reme Imperium. And Ventinis, their leader, was on a mission to hunt down a dangerous fugitive. From what he learned from Shiya, this fugitive was heading straight for the four nations. Whoever he was, he was important enough to warrant a small army to track him down.

Lu Ten still did not know where he was and when he asked Shiya about where they were, she could not answer him either. The army that had rescued him were not natives of this land either, but that was a moot point as they were marching towards their ship to sail away. Wherever they were, Lu Ten was sure that he was no longer in the lands of the four nations and so he attempted no escape, at least, not at the moment.

It was entire day's journey before the troop had managed to reach the ship, docked in a beach not far from a small village. Lu Ten wanted to see the village to ask for directions on where he was, but Shiya made him change him mind.

"Why?" Lu Ten asked.

"The entire village is dead," Shiya answered.

The truth behind her statement, awoke the real answer in him. "Gallis?"

"Yes."

Ventilis saw the exchange and smiled at them both. The action drove an icy chill down Lu Ten's spine. He and Shiya then quietly boarded the ship and he took one last look at the land where he had mysteriously disappeared to.

* * *

"My lord, I must inform you that the men are concerned about this foreigner you took under your wing," Avinis said. They were inside the officer's quarters on the ship. Although there were only two of them, the cramped space was a bit unappealing.

Avinis and Ventilis were lying on simple couch/benches and drank their wine in quiet contemplation about their next course of action.

"Lu Ten," Ventilis answered

"What?"

"His name is Lu Ten," Ventilis answered.

"Yes well, Lu Ten is making the men uncomfortable." Avinis said seriously.

"Xenophobia is good. Keeps the men on their toes."

"We can't trust him."

"We can't trust anyone… At least not completely. You worry too much Avinis. Lu Ten will not harm us."

"And you know this because?"

"Because he needs us. At this moment, he is in a foreign place… just like us. He needs us to bring him home, and we will bring him home, just as soon as he helps us find Gallis."

"Hmph! I still don't like it."

"I know what you're thinking Avinis," Ventilis said, "you don't like the idea of leaving the fortunes of our mission to prophecies."

"I did not say that my lord."

"I know you didn't, but you are uncomfortable at the idea of man who appeared in our midst in the middle of nowhere."

"I do not trust him… or any of this mystical prattle for that matter," Avinis said firmly. How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"I went into the Pleroma (the spirit world), Avinis. The man's arrival is part of a plan."

"Who's plan?" Avinis asked with suspicion then with sarcasm, "Spirits?"

"If you must know, yes. The _Spirits, _as you understand them, are the ones who ordained his arrival here."

"And you trust them, these spirits? What do they know of our problems? They could be using you for all you know." It was obvious by Avinis' tone that he considered all this as trash.

Ventilis merely laughed. "Quit your worrying Avinis. That's an order." And then he continued, "Lu Ten is from the land where Gallis is headed, and we still don't know what he is up to or what that land looks like. Perhaps, Lu Ten can shed some light on that subject."

"We can always persuade him," Avinis' tone hid violent undertones.

"Now, Avi, let's be diplomatic about this. A little subtlety goes a long way compared to simple violent torture," Ventilis said lazily, "and besides, we don't know what part Lu Ten will play in this game. And if not, well…"

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Then let's hope that when the time comes, your wisdom will prevail," Avinis said seriously, "remember, the Emperor still thinks that your entire house is a traitor. If we fail here…"

"I know that Avinis. You need not remind me."

"Then let us hope you are right about this stranger."

Ventilis was about to say something when a quiet knock sounded the on the door.

"Come." Ventilis ordered.

A young boy – about 8 – entered the room. He was short, with grey dark hair and olive skin. His face was sharp however, dominated by piercing blue eyes. He also had wide ears that everyone made fun of.

"Ah, Quintis," Avinis greeted.

"Wide ears," Ventilis greeted.

"Stop calling me that!," the young boy demanded.

"Make me!" Ventilis snapped.

Quintis attacked, but before he could land a blow, Ventilis sprang from his couch and pinned him down, wrestling him to the ground.

"You give?" Ventilis asked.

"No!"

Avinis laughed as Ventilis tickled Quintis' ribs.

"How about now?"

"Ow… ha ha ha… Ow. Okay, I give up." Ventilis allowed Quintis to get up and gather whatever dignity he had left.

"What do you want, wide ears?" Ventilis asked.

"I was going to warn you about the face worm, but now you can just forget it." Quintis snapped then marched out the cabin with angry steps.

"The poor boy's delusions are getting worse everyday." Avinis remarked.

"Yes, well, at least he's not like our esteemed uncle," Ventinis said dryly.

Avinis looked at Ventilis sorely, "I hope you're right, my lord. Remember, the curse of your bloodline."

Ventilis sighed, "I know Avi. I worry about my brother too." Ventilis said. "Now, if you please, kindly get Lu ten here. We need to talk.

* * *

Unlike fire nation ships, the Reme ship was made of wood and sailed using masts and wind power. So on the matter of a simple naval battle, their ship was no match for the fire navy. Heck, Lu Ten figured that he could burn down this ship if he wanted.

Despite its relative weakness however, the ship held cannons with strange arcanic markings on them. They appeared to be weapon batteries. Whatever they are, Lu Ten felt something ominous from them and he didn't like it.

At the moment, he was staying in one of the cargo holds. Wood everywhere. His food consisted of meat and some stale bread. They had been sailing for more than two days now, and the only one he managed to talk to was Shiya. There was one incident where a drunk sailor tried to assault him, but it was quickly put down. The poor fool was given 10 lashes and bloody reminder to maintain discipline. Lu Ten watched all this in horror – fearful of what was being done in the name of draconian justice.

And within him, he remembered the fire nation army. Although nowhere near as vicious, it struck a very delicate chord.

Lu Ten ate his meal and tried not to think about it. He made up his mind that when they dock, he'll make a break for it. Perhaps, he'll take Shiya with him as well.

"Lu Ten," Shiya called out his name.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up from his meal.

"Prince Ventilis… requests your presence."

"Tell him to burn in hell."

"Lu Ten!"

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Please! You must," Shiya said sharply, but Lu Ten remained quiet. "Why are you being difficult?"

"I'm not. I just don't want to talk to bloody butchers."

"Was this about the flogging?"

"Yes. No. Please, I don't feel like talking."

"Lu Ten," she touched his arm, "please, for me."

Lu Ten hesitated but he got up and followed Shiya to the officer's quarters. There, he met Ventilis smiling at him. He gestured for Shiya and him to take a seat. Ventilis then said a series of words to Shiya and she nodded her head.

"Prince Ventilis wishes to talk about your home."

"What does he want to know?"

"Everything."

"I don't know where to start." Shiya translated this and Ventilis said something imperiously.

"He said that you are a prince. Let's start with the royal family then."

Lu Ten closed his eyes and remembered his father, Iroh, his cousins, his grandfather, Azulon, his uncle and aunt, and all the men who were under his command. He recalled the great ships, the massive legions of soldiers and the countless armies which marched for the glory of the fire nations. Troop formations, naval engagements, victories, parades, palaces, battles, the sound of men dying, the smell of burned flesh, crushed bones, moans of the dying, the filth you taste when men die like so much paste and flesh mixed without purpose of order…

He recalled this without any effort, as if talking to himself, with Shiya translating as fast as she can. He didn't know how long he talked but it was certainly long, for by the end of it, he had a parched throat.

He asked for water and was given some wine. It tasted sour and Lu Ten winced at the taste that ran across his mouth.

Ventilis saw this and chuckled a bit. "Vinegar," he said.

"Taste like piss."

Shiya translated this and Ventilis chuckled. Ventilis then spoke rapidly to Shiya and she translated immediately for Lu Ten.

"Prince Ventilis wishes to offer you a simple deal," she waited for Ventilis to finish a new sentence, "if you are willing to help him find the fugitive of his country… he will… help you get home… to your father and your empire. And, he will give you adequate compensation"

Ventilis threw Lu Ten a gold coin. Lu Ten examined it carefully. It bore the face of a man, aquiline face and regal. Lu Ten gently put the coin on a table and regarded the man across him.

"Tell him I'm not interested in money." Shiya did as she was told. "I just want to go home."

Shiya translated and Ventilis nodded his head with approval. The Reme then got up and extended a hand to Lu Ten. Lu Ten looked at the hand with some trepidation.

"Take his hand," Shiya said, "to them it is a symbol of promise. He wants to seal your deal." Ventilis smiled warmly but also slyly. Although Lu Ten found it barbaric, he grabbed Ventilis' arm tightly, but he wouldn't let go just yet. "Before we make this final, Shiya, ask him, what power brought me here?"

Shiya did as she was told. Ventilis listened carefully and nodded his head, and then he spoke. Shiya tranlated.

"The Aeons of the Pleroma caused your steps to tread this path."

"The Aeons of the Pleroma?"

Shiya and Ventilis talked a bit and then she answered him. "They are spirits... no, um... let's see... I guess higher beings would be a better translation. They exist in a world beyond our own."

"You speak of the Spirit world? That's just a myth." Shiya relayed this to Ventilis who answered with a curt phrase.

"He said," Shiya spoke, "then how do you explain yourself snatched away, miles and miles from your home?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mare Demonicus

* * *

The Wooden Trireme, Ventinis', flag ship was called the Orb of Janis, the patriarch god of the Reme Pantheon. It was several meters in length and was driven by a mixture of man power (rowers) and sail. It had a large prow with eyes painted on the hull. Three sails drove the ship in fair weather, but the smell of a storm was not far away.

Over several weeks, sailing on this leaky Trireme, but little by little Lu Ten managed to gather what little knowledge he could about the Reme tongue, its culture and its story. From what he could gather from Shiya and the others, it was a massive empire stretching three continents and subjugating a single culture with various significantly smaller nations as its vassals.

The whole ship stank of vinegar though. Always that stink. Lu Ten could only do his best to keep the smell from getting to him. Barbarians!

In terms of technology – it was both very advanced and very primitive, employing a mix of high industry similar to that of the fire kingdom and a bureaucracy rooted in an entrenched religion.

These people were a mix of extreme intelligence and extreme stupidity.

A good example were the soldiers he was traveling with. Half of the time, they were either gambling, drunk or fornicating with each other. One of them even tried to rape him. It was a good thing that he could defend himself.

Also, not a day goes by when the entire crew – Ventinis and Avinis included – were engaged in ritualized prayer. They would capture a poor fish and rip open its entrails to see what the future holds. Lu Ten couldn't help but laugh at this. As if the fortunes of fate relied upon how the liver of fish falls to the ground. Everyone knows that you need special tiles and cards to tell the future. There was also much fighting, gambling, arguing, and as a consequence of these, floggings.

In contrast to the common sailors and marines though, their robed officers, strutted about like priests, and from what Shiya told him, engaged in constant philosophical and metaphysical debate. There was even a small area in the ship were experiments were being conducted. Lu Ten found their knowledge of mathematics and science to be extremely advanced, certainly better than anything that he could conceive. What they were trying to do with this knowledge though was yet a mystery to him.

He also began to know his captors/hosts better. Ventinis became his student in the Fire Nation's tongue. He was a fast learner, and would toy around with phrases and words as if they were jokes. The guy was noncommittal, and he did not venture to offer much in terms of information, no matter how much Lu Ten kept probing him.

Avinis was the quintessential soldier and would strut about with a stiff back and a pointed chin. His aquiline features a constant challenge to anyone who would stand before him. Lu Ten did not like him. His pale-ish olive skin as well as his large nose reminded him of a monster.

He would look at Lu Ten gruffly every now and then, but overall he did not bother him. Something in Lu Ten made him fear Avinis. The man had a darkness about him, the kind that explodes in battle. He saw it in some of the soldiers under him. And of course, Lu Ten never forgot how he had subdued him in only days before. Any man resents defeat.

And then there was Shiya. The semitic beauty continued to teach Lu Ten about the Reme and her own tongue. She was the one who he talked to most often, and although he did not really know much about her, nor did she volunteer much information herself, Lu Ten found out that she was the daughter of merchants, which explains her ability to speak his language and that of his unknown captors. Aside from what he could piece together, Shiya never volunteered to speak of her past. What little Lu Ten knew was that her family had been killed and that she was sold into slavery. Did the Reme do that? Did they kill her family and enslaved her? Or was there more to her story than she'd care to let on? Either way, she never spoke of it.

And then there was young Quintis – or wide ears as he was called. He was a crazy little bastard. Sometimes, he would remain completely quiet, while later on, he would start running around the deck screaming nonsensical words and madness. The crew – being the superstitious lot – would keep a respectful distance, while their officers would grab the child and drag him back to his cabin.

Ventinist said that this was because Quintis suffered from prophetic visions, a gift that was also a curse. Ventinis refused to speak beyond that, and Lu Ten made sure to stay away from the boy, no matter how much he reminded him of his own cousin, Zuko.

Weeks slowly became months as they kept sailing. Lu Ten did not know whether he'll get back to his father. He did not know what happened to his unit or even if they had been successful in taking Ba Sing Se, but he would not surrender to despair. He was alive and there was still hope – a fool's hope perhaps – but still hope.

He was the heir, the rightful heir to the fire lord. There would be an explanation to whatever conspired to bring him to his current situation. He will find out what that is, and when he does…

"Wake up!" Lu Ten heard Shiya's voice rousing him sleep.

"Shiya? What's happening?"

"No time to explain. We need to get to the deck!"

Lu Ten had been sleeping soundly in his small cabin when he was roused by Shiya. Above, noise of battle can be heard. Around him, he could hear the noise of water slowly rushing within the vessel. Something was attacking the ship, something big. When they reached topside, they found the source of the trouble.

Several of the masts had been damaged, and some sort of creature or animal was attacking. The Reme soldiers were trying to kill the creature but they were losing. It appeared to be some sort Squid, several of its tentacles lined with bladed teeth. The Reme fought for their lives, and tied their bodies to the deck to avoid falling overboard. Nevertheless, the monster kept attacking. Three men already died from the attack.

In the distance, Lu Ten saw soldiers manning the cannon like weapons he saw earlier. The cannons were firing high velocity projectiles at the monster, punching holes in its skin, wounding it but not sufficiently enough to stop its rampage.

"Lu Ten!" Ventinis called out his name and he quickly ordered Shiya to say something.

"He says to tie ourselves to the deck and keep together. The lower decks have been damaged and are filling with water."

"Damaged!" Lu Ten exclaimed. "Are we sinking?"

"I… I don't know."

Lu Ten looked at the massive creature and decided that he needed to do something. He couldn't just stand here and do nothing. He had to fight. He quickly ran from Shiya and towards the fray with the other Reme.

His first act was to unleash a series of flame attacks on the tentacles griping the masts. The fires managed to make the tentacles fall away, allowing the men to push their attack. Spears struck the tentacles as Lu Ten lead the way for the attack.

It took Lu Ten a few seconds to discover the low flying wraiths attacking the giant squid as well. The flying figures were not demons. They were the Reme officers. Wherever these people came from, they had their own version bending, but it's not like any type of bending he's ever seen. The Reme were attacking the creature with a combination of with what appeared to be some sort of energy blasts and spears.

Lu Ten shook away his surprise and his training took hold of him. He proceeded to rally the Reme foot soldiers as he would fire nation troops. There were three tentacles attached to the ship. One by one, he and the troops managed to extricate the tentacles before they could do any permanent damage to the ship.

The troops exclaimed their victory and Lu Ten was being hailed a hero by the men he lead in battle. It seemed that the creature was retreating and back to the watery depths from where it emerged. Their joy was cut short, however, when the waters became very violent and a giant tentacle sprang out from the depths.

It went straight for Lu Ten even as he attempted to get out of the way. He flung a blast of flame at the tentacle but it didn't even scratch it. Sailors and marines cleared out of the away as Lu Ten was hauled away from the deck of the ship and into the water.

For a few moments, Lu Ten thought that he was dead. But the Giant Squid slowly swam upwards until it surfaced from out of the water and began flying!

Unable to do any fire bending with his hands tied, the tentacle which held Lu Ten held him close to one of the squid's eyes, as if examining him.

The squid said something in what sounded like the Reme tongue. This scared Lu Ten even more. The squid began saying several more things and Lu Ten wished he had Shiya to translate for him.

Instead, he got something better. As the squid spoke his incomprehensible gibberish, a massive blast smashed into its body, forcing the squid to falter and nearly fall back down into the water.

Lu Ten scanned his horizon to find the source of the attack, and found it in Ventinis – in full armor - flying straight at him and the squid which held him. Ventinis spoke to the squid and the squid spoke to him. They spoke to each other as if they were old time comrades.

"A squid, Gallis? Surely you can find a better monster to possess than a squid. They seem so cliché for someone of your imagination." Ventinis said.

"Ave Ventinis. You're a long way from the Imperium."

"So are you Gallis. Unhand him, degenerate." Ventinis commanded.

"Degenerate? Oh my dear Frater. You really should learn to stop giving orders like that. Tell me, why is this little addition to your entourage so important, hmmm?" The specter began shaking Lu Ten like a rag doll. "No matter, I'll simply dispose…"

Before the squid could finish the sentence, one of the cannon/ballista managed to score a direct hit on the tentacle holding Lu Ten and he quickly fell onto the deck. The monster screamed its pain, the being which had possessed it left due to the agony on the tentacle.

Ventinis wasted no time. He quickly flew into the air, and with his bare hands summoned a lightning bolt and smashed it into the creature, killing it instantly. Lu Ten had never seen so much power. That was not bending. It was raw power – something else entirely. The demon sank back into the depths of the ocean, gone.

Ventinis then fell on the deck, blood was pouring from his mouth and he was barely breathing. The robed officers went for him and tried to rouse him, applying whatever passed for first aid among them. In the distance, someone was calling for a physician, and more of the soldiers came to their leader's aid.

Lu Ten found that the other Reme officers were exhausted as well. They fell down to the deck in exhaustion. Some were even coughing blood, while others collapsed. It seems that whatever power they used to fly and manipulate the world around them also sapped their strength. Ventinis was no exception.

The sky was still dark and Lu Ten felt that this was but the beginning of something more dangerous than he could possibly understand.

* * *

After the incident, everyone on board the ship celebrated and sang praises to the gods, which with the Reme, was synonymous with getting horribly drunk.

Lu Ten retreated to Ventinis's cabin where the other officers were situated. Since the attack on the ship by monster, Lu Ten had gained the approval of much of the crew. Their ship was falling apart. Its mast had been damaged. Its hull is leaking despite any repairs. They were in the middle of the ocean. They were limping their way through what appeared to be stormy weather. They needed to make repairs fast otherwise the ship was sunk.

Ventinis – who was being confined to his bed - said that the plan was to rendezvous with another vessel, the Coriolanis. They already sent the Coriolanus a missive – whatever that meant – telling them their coordinates. Lu Ten hoped so. They weren't going to last long in the damaged Trireme. But Ventinis patted Lu Ten on the shoulder and told him that all would be fine. The crew were making as much repairs as they can while officers recuperated from their battle.

And so the drinking continued, for surely, what else was there to do?

Lu Ten and Ventinis continued trying to learn about each other. At any rate, Lu Ten still did no know why he suddenly turned up in the middle of nowhere, and more interestingly, why and Ventinis found him.

The Reme was a coy about what he knew and the only thing he would tell Lu Ten was that his dreams told him, as if anyone would believe that. Still, Lu Ten decided not to push anything. There were other things to worry about.

Lu Ten in particular was interested at the power Ventinis and his officers wielded. It was so unlike anything he had ever found or encountered before.

After what seemed like two weeks of floating, Ventinis and his officers were healed of their ordeal, and Lu Ten finally found the courage to finally ask Ventinis upfront. "How you… How you do it?" Lu Ten asked haltingly in what little Reme he knew.

"I'm a Psychic." Ventinis answered.

"What's that?"

"Don't you have Psychics among you?"

"I answer you… sorry, I might to answer to you if explain to me. Pardon my Reme."

"We can talk in your tongue but I fear my skills at languages are worse than yours. You want to summon Shiya?"

As much as Lu Ten would like Shiya here, he shook his head.

"Okay. Okay. In the empire, we have several cults and religions operating harmoniously," Ventinis took a swig, "but they all have one thing in common, and it's their search for spiritual enlightenment."

"No interest in… uh," he thought of a word, "lecture spirituality Prince Ventinis."

"It isn't." Ventinis stood up with wobbling legs and reached for his guitar like instrument, and shoved it before Lu Ten. "What is this?"

"That musical instrument. You play me song?"

"What? By the gods no. Can't make music to save my blue blood ass. No, this is an example. A human being is basically like a musical instrument. You can use other examples, but we'll use this one. A Hyletic, that's a materialist, is your common human being who only lives to eat, procreate and fart. Basically, a Hyletic is just this." Ventinis held out the instrument quiet and idle. "It doesn't sing. It doesn't make a sound. It's just an object – a musical object – but still an object. Here now, gone tomorrow. Like a shadow."

"Nothing." Lu Ten agreed, but uncomfortable at the last words that were popped out of Ventinis' mouth.

Ventinis raised a very drunk finger, and strummed the cord. "Now, we move to the second phase. The Psychic. Psychics are people who reached out beyond their pathetic existence to make something of themselves - to actualize their potential. In the case of this beautiful instrument, music."

"The sound from musical instrument. Psychics. Fire benders. Water benders. Earth benders. Air Nomads."

"Now, you're getting it." Ventinis smiled. "Psychics are psychics because they are able to connect with the world and the world connects with them. They are no longer isolated in their own little worlds. Just as music is a form of communication."

"So every person… Hyletic has potential of become psychic?"

"Can every musical instrument play any song?"

Lu Ten nodded his head, understanding now.

"Perhaps, not the same song but we all have something to sing about. And the song is what binds beyond the physical. It's an awareness of a world beyond what our senses tell us, just like your… bending."

"Yes, like 'my' bending," Lu Ten agreed.

Ventinis nodded his head. "And finally, the Pneumatic," Ventinis smashed the guitar on the floor. This surprised Lu Ten, "Where's the music?" he asked.

"You just broke it!" Lu Ten answered with annoyance, taking another drink from the wine skin.

"No, I broke the guitar. Where's the music?"

"You can't play music without instrument…"

"No, I can't but the instrument is not the music. It's just the medium. Now, answer me. Where's the music?"

"Yes, but surely… there has to be… One needs to…" The revelation dawned on Lu Ten.

Ventinis smiled. And his finger pointed at Lu Ten's chest and head. "The music is there." He then pointed at the broken instrument. "Not there. The joy you feel. The love and sorrow that is evoked when you hear a loving song. The power which inspires that music to be created. The imagination. That is music. Not a series of sounds on a little instrument. It's not even the music itself. Those are toys and tricks. The person who reaches that level is a pneumatic – divine."

"Love and Beauty that is true music," Ventinis had told him, "But more than just music. It is your soul. It is the part of you that goes beyond this world, and becomes the key to enlightenment. That is the pneumatic. The enlightened ones… like this avatar you speak of."

"So everyone can be all three?"

Ventinis laughed out loud. "You may think that we can all become pneumatics, but it isn't that simple. Sure, each sentient being has the potential, but I assure, not everyone can do it."

"Why?"

"Free Will."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but that is the truth as I have seen it."

Lu Ten then asked, "why do you get hurt by your… powers?"

Ventinis raised an eyebrow. "Don't you?"

"No, firebending only hurts the firebender if he foolish." He paused to remember the correct right word. "Otherwise… Yes, otherwise, firebending harmless."

"Hmmm. That's strange." Ventinis answered. "Well, perhaps your bending requires less power than ours. Yes, that's probably that."

Lu Ten shook his head. "Not really. I know of firebenders who can raise an inferno."

"Hm… strange. Perhaps we're not the same after all."

Ventinis and Lu Ten continued talking about this peculiarity and little by little Lu Ten came to understand a portion of the Reme mind. He explained this to Ventinis. He learned that the Reme had something similar to bending. Except it wasn't really bending in the strict sense of the word. They called it tuning or at least that's the best translation he could make. What they did was to attack – not synthesize - reality around their will. The problem of course, is that if you push reality to do your will. It pushes you back down, which explained why Ventinis collapsed after unleashing so much power.

"What of it?" Ventinis responded almost indignantly to a comment Lu Ten made about the Reme worldview.

Lu Ten repeated his rhetorical question. "Why would you want to take the world apart? If I Reme… sorry, if I were Reme, I no dissect world learn knowledge." Lu Ten wanted to add, "that's idea of bending. You don't tear up reality to tame it. You flow it," he wanted to add more but he did not know enough words.

"That's where you're wrong, prince," Ventinis answered. "You cannot truly learn something unless you are prepared to push and fight your way to it."

"Maybe you right, my friend, but look at price such way of thinking do to you," Lu Ten responded courageously with his rather silly accent. The talk continued for hours, most of which Lu Ten could scarcely remember due to the wine. When he woke up, he had a major hang over. He walked from his bunk and stumbled around the deck. He wanted to talk to Shiya, but she was sleeping soundly. Luckily, most of the crew were passed out drunk.

To pass the time and to lessen the misery of drinking a little too much Lu Ten began humming a song to himself – a song that Iroh once sang to him. _Little soldier boy… Coming Home…_ _Love. Hope. _He liked what Ventinis told him, but at the same time, it scared him.

Once more, for the hundredth time, Lu Ten pondered how he got here. What sorts of powers brought him to this ship, for obviously there were powers involved. Lu Ten decided to bury that problem in its compartment. For now, he had to be patient. If there were answers to be had, Ventinis will help him find it… or at least he hoped he will.

Ventinis was not his friend, he corrected himself. The man was alien, a barbarian, including Shiya. He smiled and acted with courtesy because that is what is expected of him.

"Nice tune," Ventinis remarked from behind him, and for a moment, Lu Ten wondered if the foreign devil could read his mind.

"My father song to me when little… uh, boy once."

Ventinis nodded his head thoughtfully. "You miss him?"

"Yes. Do you miss your father?"

"My father's dead," the Reme answered, a shadow passing over his face.

"Oh, I sorry.

"Don't worry. It's not important, at least not anymore." Ventinis answered and began walking towards some of his officers.

Lu Ten looked at Ventinis once more, gauging what is in his head. He recalled the talk they had and he wondered if this knowledge held some secret as to the purpose of his… displacement here.

Someone shouted something and Lu Ten could see the shape of ship approaching them. It was the Coriolanis.

"Rescue ship?" Lu Ten asked Ventinis.

"Yes," Ventinis answered but his face darkened, "rescue ship."


End file.
